


uncharted territory

by sae_what



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adorable Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Amusement Parks, André Glacier's Ice Cream, Chat Noir Being Chat Noir, Chat Noir/Ladybug Fluff, Dates in Disguises, Denial of Feelings, F/M, First Dates, Flustered Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Kissing, Ladybug is in love with Chat Noir, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Pre-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Your typical Ladynoir banters are here too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sae_what/pseuds/sae_what
Summary: Ladybug tries to convince herself that going to the fair with Chat Noir isn’t a date.It totally is though.
Relationships: Chat Noir/Ladybug
Comments: 13
Kudos: 156





	uncharted territory

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I know some of you guys really enjoyed my “heart diagnosis” one shot, and since then, you’ve encouraged me to write a lot more Ladynoir. (Because Ladybug being absolutely smitten for her kitten is to die for.) 
> 
> Thank you for stopping by, and I hope you enjoy!

“Hey, Ladybug… you wanna come to the summer fair with me this weekend?”

Ladybug nuzzled in Chat Noir’s blanket as she sat beside him. The two sat on a picnic blanket above the roof. Observing her partner’s face, she noticed how the bright moonlight gently framed up his messy hair and sparked his eyes just right. 

It wasn’t that chilly tonight, but Chat insisted on bringing a blanket in case it got colder. Patrols would usually last for hours, but any time spent with Chat felt fast.

Raising an eyebrow, Ladybug’s eyes glistened. “The summer fair?”

“Yeah, we should go, just the two of us,” Chat perked.

Ladybug’s heart raced. No way… The fair? Just the two of them? Her mind started buzzing with thoughts and questions. But she remained her cool.

“I’m sure you’d like to have other friends tag along, right?” Ladybug questioned. “I mean, wouldn’t you want to go with own your friends as a civilian?”

Chat shrugged. “Sure, but you’re my friend too, Ladybug. It’s been a while since we’ve spent time together outside of patrols and fighting bad guys. Besides, it’ll be fun.”

More thoughts infiltrated her mind. For one, if Chat was simply asking to tag along with her as a friend, then that meant that he couldn’t possibly be in love with her anymore, right? Despite Chat’s playful antiques, she had noticed that the teasing had died down dramatically, and Chat’s demeanor had significantly matured. Of course this would happen though; it was only a matter of time after Ladybug had continuously rejected him. She was sure Chat was only respecting her boundaries. Actually by now, he was probably over her already, given the fact that his flirtatious style had slowly faded away. But even now, Ladybug questioned if Chat still had some feelings he held onto, maybe even just a bit. 

But Ladybug wasn’t about to press and drown herself in constant questions and uncertainties. It was best to avoid thoughts like these. She couldn’t allow herself to think even once about his feelings. Or hers either. 

Still, Chat Noir _knew_ her. It didn’t matter if he didn’t know who she was out of costume. He had witnessed her at her worst and her best. 

Chat Noir was the one who would keep her in check when he decided that she wasn’t making a rational decision. Chat Noir was the one who encouraged her when her morale was low. He was the one who fought beside her, who was there for her during the toughest missions and during her worst days. He was there when she needed cheering up, but also there on their good days, when they’d captured an akuma with ease. He was the one who made her laugh to the point where her sides hurt and tears would stream down her face.

It had always been the two of them. And Ladybug was more than comfortable with spending quality time with Chat Noir. 

But going to the fair was different. This was outside of missions and patrols. If she went to the fair with him, she’d be stepping right into uncharted territory. There weren’t any purple butterflies to deakumatize, no Parisian civilians to evacuate from danger, no attacks of akumatized victims to dodge, no Lucky Charms and Cataclysms to summon... Going to this fair meant they would drop their role as superheroes; they were spending time as more than just partners. This time around, Ladybug would be practically vulnerable as though she wasn’t wearing her costume. And the thought of being alone with Chat Noir made her head spin.

Chat smiled softly as he gazed at Ladybug, who had sat in silence in deep contemplation for what felt like at least three minutes. “You seem to be thinking really hard about this-“

“I can’t,” Ladybug stated quickly. “I think I... I have stuff going on.” 

Well, no, she really didn’t; with summer break commencing pretty soon, her schedule was significantly less busy. But her parents could always use a hand around the bakery. Anyway, they were always busy on weekends. She may have been needed for preparation or cleaning. Cleaning would be better than being alone with Chat anyway, right? 

“Well, the fair is open the whole weekend... you can’t make time?” Chat’s eyes began to shroud with disappointment. 

Oh, no. He was doing it. The eyes she could not resist. And the pouting. 

No, not the pouting. 

Her heart banged against her ribcage. How could he always manage to somehow sway her this way? The heavy weight on her chest felt unbearable. Giving in, she exhaled deeply, mostly to release the tension she felt, but also because her partner was hopeless. “Ah, okay, I guess I can make time Saturday morning.”

“Awesome,” Chat smiled widely. “We should definitely go on that one ride! The O-supreme-o? It’s a biiiig circle, and once you get on the top, you’re upside down.”

Ladybug squirmed. “Ugh, just thinking about it makes me want to hurl.”

Chat raised a corner of his lips, “What, scared of carnival rides?”

“Trust me, chaton, if I’m going to be the one hurling, you’ll be the one throwing up a lung and probably crying,” Ladybug snickered. 

“Hey!” Chat crossed his arms. “Okay, you might be right, but I can handle it.”

“Of course you can,” Ladybug teased as she flicked the bell on his neck. 

Chat gave a light giggle. She felt her chest elevate, tension from her shoulders releasing. She didn’t know why it had felt so long since she’s heard Chat’s warm laughter, as though she needed it like water and she had been walking through a desert for days. Ladybug could just feel her heart soar just witnessing him so happy to hear that she could make it to the fair with him. She, of course, ignored the feeling. It meant nothing. She accepted his invitation, merely because Chat Noir was her friend, and maybe she would have fun at the fair. But still, her unreadable fear was unshakable, her same thoughts still looming over her. 

“I’ll meet you Saturday at 11 am then? Right outside the ticket booth?”

“Alright, it’s a date.”

Chat turned to Ladybug. “It’s a.. what?”

The heroine widened her eyes, feeling the tips of her ears turn hot. She shot up from her blanket and stood on her feet as she stumbled through her words. “Late! It’s a late! Uh, heh, it’s getting late! That’s what I said... Yeah! I should... go.”

Chat assembled their belongings, picnic blanket hanging from his arm as he hugged the empty water bottles. Ladybug tossed him his blanket, before Chat tossed it back at her. 

“You can keep it. I have a lot to carry anyway,” he said. 

“Are you sure?” Ladybug looked down at the blanket. It was polka-dotted with cat paws. She wondered where on earth Chat had gotten a hold of a blanket like this. An image played in her head: Chat going to the fabric store, ordering a personalized, tailored blanket. She shoved the cute scenario away to the back of her head almost immediately. 

“ _Paw_ -sitive. I’ll see you Saturday then, m’lady.” Chat extended his staff as he leaped across the other rooftop until he vanished off into the night. 

Ladybug stood frozen in the same position, blanket wrapped around her head. Silently thanking the gods that it was dark outside, that Chat probably didn’t notice just how much she was blushing. 

Then she realized that Chat had night vision. And then she hid her face and she blushed even harder. 

It also didn’t help that, after a very long time, he had just called her m’lady. 

* * *

Ladybug tilted her cap to hide her face just right. She strolled through the crowd of people loitering the area, searching for a familiar figure. 

Her communicator dinged. 

> **Chat Noir:** You almost here?
> 
> **Ladybug:** Yeah, can you see me?

Catching sight of Chat waving his arms around to get her attention was enough for her entire body to elicit a fight-or-flight response. Ladybug was getting second thoughts as to whether or not it was a good idea to text him to wear extra layers. She decided that this would be the best way to conceal their costumes. They wanted to avoid as much attention from civilians as possible. 

He wore a gray beanie that perfectly covered his cat ears and a corduroy jacket that hid his black suit and golden bell. 

He looked utterly adorable. 

Ladybug gulped as she shoved her hands in her beige-colored trench coat. 

“Hey, LB. What’s _cap_ pening?” Chat smiled proudly at his own pun as he tapped Ladybug’s hat lightly. 

“It’s _beanie_ great,” Ladybug responded, finger guns out, before letting out a defeated huff. “That was an awful pun.”

Chat snickered with amusement. Ladybug couldn’t help but exchange laughter. He held out the two tickets in his hand. “Ready to head inside?”

As the two stepped across the guarded periphery of the large park, Ladybug inhaled the fresh smell of popcorn and cotton candy. Multiple booths of all sorts of games lined up one after the next, food trucks gathered in a circle from a distance. And further down, the carnival rides erect from the other end of the park. The sound of children’s laughter and carnival music uplifted her mood as she admired the bright colors of the fair, complementing the perfectly blue, sunlit sky. 

“So, you lead the way, kitty. Where are we off to first?” Ladybug asked. 

Chat had his eyes set on the carnival rides. “The O-supreme-o.”

Ladybug’s eyes widened. “You were actually serious about that?”

“Let’s do it, Ladybug.” Chat grinned with determination. We’ve been through our fair share of loop-de-loops as superheroes. This is nothing, right?”

Ladybug released a soft sigh. “I can _not_ believe I’m doing this...” 

Actually, she couldn’t believe any of this was happening. She couldn’t even believe she was _here_ , as Ladybug, casually spending time with her partner. She couldn’t grasp the fact that she contradicted her repeated promise to herself: as Ladybug, she is only a superhero. Nothing else. 

But... the look on Chat’s face. He bit his lips, tapping his foot with impatience. She could tell he was terrified, which amused her. But he was so excited. And so happy. She didn’t want to take that away from him. 

“Nervous?” Ladybug lifted a brow teasingly as she observed Chat fold his arms across his chest. They inched closer and closer to the front of the line. “Thought you said this was nothing.”

Chat ripped his eyes off the ride for a moment and met eyes with Ladybug. The tension of his shoulder lifted, his gaze softening and relaxing. Ladybug offered a simple smile. Somehow, just the sole fact that she had managed to comfort Chat Noir put her at ease too. 

As they finally reached the front of the line, the woman guarding the entrance of the ride hesitated, wearing a face of speculation before monotonously addressing, “No hats allowed.”

Ladybug mentally face-palmed. So much for disguises, huh? Of course, she should’ve foreseen that this would happen. 

Chat peeled his beanie off his head as Ladybug slowly removed her cap. 

The woman’s jaw dropped. “Ladybug and Chat Noir? What are...” she paused as if to think for a moment before she jumped to a conclusion. “Are you two going on a date?!”

Ladybug immediately retorted, “No, we-!“

“Yes,” Chat said blankly. 

The heroine whipped her head in his direction and gave him a harsh stare. “Chat, _seriously_?”

Her partner returned a knowing smile. “I wasn’t the one who said it, Ladybug. _You_ did, the night during the patrol.”

So he _did_ catch up to that. Ladybug shook her head vigorously. “I don’t remember saying anything like that,” she lied, turning her attention back to the woman. “We are _not_ on a date. We just happened to pass around and wanted to check this out.”

“No? We weren’t passing by... We planned this out-!”

Before Chat could say too much, Ladybug yanked him by the wrist as they proceeded to their seats. As Ladybug buckled herself, Chat followed, before continuing the conversation. 

“So, I’m confused. You said it was a date, but now you’re denying that we are?” 

Ladybug only rolled her eyes. “Maybe you should be more worried about riding this thing? Aren’t you a bit nervous?”

The ride jostled, and Ladybug tried her hardest not to think about how nervous she was.

“Like I said, this is nothing,” Chat said, a coat of artificial confidence in his voice. “Are you?”

“Of course not.”

The ride picked up its velocity. As the coaster whooshed, Ladybug felt her stomach completely flip. She let out a yell, but not as loudly as Chat. He was screaming his head off, and she swore she saw tears flood his eyes. Ladybug couldn’t help but laugh in between her cheers of excitement as they reached the top and hung upside down. 

Once the ride was over, the two rested on a bench with evident exhaustion. 

“Hm... that wasn’t so bad,” Ladybug said shortly. 

“Yeah, totally,” Chat responded breathlessly, then adding. “Okay, I’ll admit, I was actually a little scared.”

“A little?” Ladybug let out a hearty laugh. “You were terrified.”

“Aw, c’mon,” Chat frowned, defeated. “You were scared too!”

Ladybug snorted, adjusting her cap back on. “Yeah, okay, it was a bit scary.”

“I’ve.. never been on any rides before,” Chat stated bluntly. 

“Wait, really?” 

“Yeah. I guess you can say I kind of live a sheltered life? I can’t go out that much.”

“How come?” Ladybug asked, before abruptly interrupting. “Wait, no. That’s not right for me to ask-“

“-because we’re not supposed to know anything about each other’s personal life?” Chat finished. 

Ladybug noticed the obvious disappointment in Chat’s eyes. Why did their identities have to remain a secret? The two of them have known each other for as long as she could remember. She trusted Chat so much that maybe even him knowing her identity wouldn’t matter; she knew that even if he did know, it would stay between the two of them and he wouldn’t tell a soul. Knowing that, she felt confident that Chat Noir knowing her identity would be, for the most part, safe. 

But still, there was no telling what might happen. Somehow, just maybe, word would slip. Chat may be forced to spill the details about their identities. Ladybug couldn’t risk that from happening. If anything went wrong, if Hawkmoth somehow managed to get a hold of who they really were, it would be a heavy consequence that Ladybug had to shoulder. So she stood by her word, only giving Chat a nod to his comment. 

In response, he gave her a smile of understanding. “I guess the right time will come when we finally learn who we really are, huh? Who knows, we might even know each other.”

“I doubt it,” Ladybug responded. “I don’t know anyone who’s as loud and obnoxious as you are.”

“You mean charming and overwhelmingly handsome,” Chat winked. 

“Yeah, right,” Ladybug snorted as she shook her head disapprovingly. Just then, her eyes landed onto a familiar ice cream maker. Chat turned to follow her gaze. 

“Ice cream! Come get your ice cream!” Andre the ice cream maker called cheerfully, as he rang a bell and pushed his ice cream cart. 

“After that ride, I’m starving,” Chat admitted. “Let’s go grab a bite.”

As the two approached Andre, the man recognizing them almost immediately. “Ah, Ladybug and Chat Noir! What brings you here?”

Seriously... what even was the point of wearing these disguises if people would just know who they were anyway? Ladybug shrugged it off, although still worried that maybe more people had caught them on to their failed attempt to be discreet. 

“Ice cream for two, please!” Chat chirped. 

“Ah, what a lovely picture you two make! And how lovely to witness both of you on your first date!” Andre rhymed. 

“Ah, no, we’re not on a date,” Ladybug denied. 

“We totally are,” Chat pursed his lips. 

“But I am certain I’ll have the perfect flavor for both of you!” Andre prepared his ice cream scooper. “For Chat Noir, I feel your heart is playing a never-ending tug of war. But alas, you still harbor feelings that you simply can’t ignore!”

Still harbored feelings? Before Ladybug could make eye contact with Chat, he looked away, as though avoiding her gaze purposefully. 

“Strawberry with black chocolate chip! Blackberries for her hair, and blueberry ice-cream just like her sky-blue stare,” the ice cream maker sang, stacking the scoops of ice cream and sprinkling its toppings with delight, enthusiastically handing it to Chat Noir. 

Ladybug side-eyed her partner, and she swore his cheeks turned rosy pink, just barely, as he took a shy scoop of his ice cream. 

“Ladybug, choosing your flavors will be challenging, I notion.” Andre rubbed his chin. “But I sense you are very afraid to admit some unexplored emotions.”

She tilted her head to the side. “Uh, sorry, I’m not sure if I understand-“

Andre dropped his rhymes, his tone becoming more serious. “Ladybug, I sense these heavy emotions in you. Love may be scary and terrifying, but there are times when these kinds of emotions are worth facing, especially when they are for someone very special to you.”

Ladybug stiffened, not uttering a single word. Andre turned his back towards them as he silently scooped her ice cream. Finally, he offered the cold treat enthusiastically.

“Here you go, Ladybug! Black charcoal ice cream with a hint of yellowcake for his hair that shimmers. Topped with mint green ice cream for his eyes that glimmer!” 

Ladybug stared at the ice cream with shock, mouth ajar. Of course she would get this flavor. Why hadn’t she expected this from the start?

Chat wore the same surprised expression, mixed with a glint of curiosity. “Ladybug...?”

She quickly grabbed the ice cream from Andre’s hands. “Thanks for the ice cream!” she said quickly before rushing back to a bench to sulk in misery. 

Now she really wanted to disappear. Ladybug settled her ice cream down on the bench. There was no way anything Andre said could be true. It couldn’t be. 

Chat quietly sat beside her. “Hey. You alright?”

She covered her face, shaking her head. Thoughts swarmed around her head. 

Chat Noir was still in love with her. 

And she... 

As a superhero, she was fearless, brave, confident. She knew when to take risks, how to face danger, and she felt comfortable doing so. But when it came down to all of this... she was afraid. Actually, that was an understatement. Ladybug was _mortified_ to death, absolutely _petrified_ of the chances of ever catching feelings for Chat Noir. Yet here she was.

“I’m sorry,” Chat spoke sincerely. “This date was a bad idea. I guess I was being a little selfish-“

“I thought you weren’t in love with me anymore,” Ladybug interrupted, hanging her head and staring blankly at the concrete. “It just seemed like you didn’t... You... you even stopped calling me m’lady.”

Chat paused as he furrowed his brows in thought, immersing them both in brief silence before he finally responded, “Ladybug... I only stopped calling you that because I didn’t want you to feel uncomfortable.” His eyes drifted to Ladybug’s scoop of ice cream. “Care to explain what Andre was talking about back there?”

This was it. Finally, the moment where Ladybug had to be honest with Chat Noir, and herself. 

“He was right, Chat,” she responded slowly, hugging her arms. “I am scared. Really scared, to the point where it eats me up inside.”

Chat stayed silent, as though patiently waiting for Ladybug to continue. Ironically, the fact that he didn’t push her for a clear explanation made things harder. It meant that she had to admit it herself. It had to come out of her own mouth. 

She took a sharp inhale, ignoring how hot her face felt and how much her head was spinning. She couldn’t keep this in anymore. She had to tell the truth, and she had to be honest.

“But don’t you know already? Isn’t it obvious by the ice cream he gave me?” Ladybug sighed. “Chat Noir, I’m in love with you. I feel like I always have. I just... I couldn’t bring myself to face these feelings. But now they’re out in the open, and God... this is so terrifying.”

She couldn’t bring herself to meet Chat’s eyes. It would’ve made this harder. But somehow, the softness in his voice made her feel at ease. 

“Well, looking at my ice cream, I’m sure you can tell that your feelings are very much reciprocated. Does that at least make you feel less afraid?”

“Yes, and no... We’re superheroes, Chat–“

“But Ladybug, we’re also human beings with real emotions,” Chat disrupted, a solemn tone in his voice. “We aren’t just run by our duties as superheroes. Are we not allowed to feel the way we do?”

Feeling her eyes prick with hot tears, Ladybug finally dared to look at Chat Noir as he spoke. 

She truly could not describe her feelings at that moment. A completely novel feeling. From here, things would be different. But the change felt freeing in a way. Chat’s reassuring words felt freeing. His words were exactly what she needed to hear. 

Ladybug cracked a smile as the tears streamed down her cheeks. “How is it that you somehow always know what to say?”

Chat returned a genuine smile. “You know I have a way with words, m’lady,” he remarked with a familiar hint of playfulness. 

She let out a calm breath of her air from lips. “Silly kitty.”

He slowly inched closer, Ladybug feeling his breath against her cheek. Hastily and impatiently, she pressed her lips against his, the contact eliciting waves of electricity throughout her body. 

Her chest lifted, her stomach fluttered, as she deepened the kiss. Every cell in her being shivered with the fear of uncertainty, but also curiosity and freedom and excitement. Because now, she was walking in uncharted territory. 

But she’d be okay. Because Chat Noir would be walking in with her, and he’d right beside her, just like always. 

**Author's Note:**

> I was shaking as I was writing this omg... Ladynoir is just too perfect and I was so careful with how I wrote them, because I was constantly thinking in my head that my writing just doesn’t do Ladynoir justice. 
> 
> Anyways, I really hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
